


Warm

by criesmom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, kun radiates warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesmom/pseuds/criesmom
Summary: Johnny didn't expect to meet the love of his life in Ten's bathroom





	Warm

Waking up next to Kun was the warmest thing Johnny had ever experienced. For as long as they had known each other, Kun had radiated warmth in a way that had drawn Johnny to him like a moth to a lamp.

It had been at Ten’s birthday, in the bathroom, which was where Johnny had most of his chance encounters with his small circle. There had been Taeyong that first year, light touches and melting under Johnny. Yuta, who had talked his ear off endlessly while Johnny washed his hands. Even Ten himself, sobbing in the tub on one particularly eventful night while Johnny pet his hair and ripped paper from the loo roll for Ten to blow his nose.

Kun had bumped into the bathroom just as Johnny had pulled up his zipper, eyes going wide as he apologised profusely and turned to walk out, only to hit his nose on the door frame. Johnny watched on as Kun dropped his can of beer, hands flying to his nose as it bled onto his shirt. Panicking, Johnny grabbed a handful of toilet paper and handed it to Kun, who scowled at him.

“Wash your fucking hands first, that’s disgusting.”

Johnny blinked at him before laughing, putting the paper in the toilet and flushing it before moving to do as he was told. Once his hands were dry and clean, he ushered Kun to sit on the side of the bath while Johnny passed him some paper and got the first aid kit out of the cabinet under the sink.

Kun used one hand to hold the paper, the other going to undo another button on his shirt. Johnny tried not to be too obvious as he tracked the movement, admiring the extra sliver of lightly tanned skin that was exposed. Kun seemed to notice, however, as his cheeks flushed.

“Sorry it’s just hot, you know?”

Johnny laughed, going back to sifting through the first aid kit. “I don’t, it’s freezing in here.”

Kun snorted, the hand that had unbuttoned his shirt moving to pinch the bridge of his nose. “You must be cold blooded.”

“Does that make you hot blooded?” Johnny looked up at him and frowned. “You’re holding your nose too high up, here.” He reached a hand up, gently touching the point on Kun’s nose where he should be pinching. “That’s where all the veins are.”

Kun nodded and moved his fingers down his nose. “Do you think it’s broken?”

“On a scale of one to ten, how much does it hurt?”

“Like a six, I guess. But I’ve had a bit to drink.”

Johnny nodded, popping a couple of pain killers out of the packet and handing them to Kun. He picked his own drink off the counter and let Kun use it to wash the pills down. A silence settled over them that wasn’t entirely uncomfortable; Johnny putting the kit away and crouching next to the tub while Kun tapped a foot against the tiles.

“You’re Johnny, right?” Johnny nodded. “I’ve seen you around uni. I’m Kun.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Sorry I walked in on you taking a piss.”

“Sorry I made you walk into a door frame.”

Kun rolled his eyes, but his cheeks where bunching in a way that suggested he was smiling. “That was on me, don’t worry about it.”

Johnny found his own mouth stretching out. “If your nose still hurts in the morning I will drive you to the hospital myself.”

Kun placed a hand on his chest. “My hero.”

His nose had stopped bleeding soon after and they re-joined the party together after raiding Ten’s closet for a clean shirt. Johnny put an instinctive hand on Kun’s waist when he stumbled on the stairs, finding the skin beneath his shirt to be unreasonably warm. He couldn’t bring himself to remove his hand. Johnny wasn’t sure how it happened, but they’d ended up on a couch together, sharing the same drink and passing the red solo cup back and forth between them. Kun had migrated to Johnny’s lap, and soon after they had started kissing. Kun mumbled “ow” into Johnny’s mouth every time his nose brushed against Johnny’s cheek, making Johnny giggle into the kiss.

They were among the last left after the party finished, Johnny using the excuse of having Kun lying on top of him to get out of helping Ten clean up.

“He’s not a cat, Youngho,” Ten said, stumbling around and putting cups in a black bin liner, “you can ask him to get up.”

“Not if I fall asleep first,” Kun pointed out, shutting his eyes and pretending to snore.

“Yeah, Ten. Pretty mean of you to deny someone – a _university_ student – their well-deserved rest.”

Ten waved a hand. “Whatever, fuck you guys.” He looked down at the bin bag in his hand. “Fuck _this_ , I’m going to bed.”

Ten flicked off the lights as he disappeared down the hall to his bedroom. Kun stopped pretending to snore and giggled against Johnny’s chest, rubbing his cheek against him. Kun’s weight on top of Johnny was like a warm blanket, making him feel comfortable and soft. He reached a hand up in the darkness and thread his fingers through Kun’s hair.

“Where are you staying tonight?”

Kun hummed, the vibrations travelling through Johnny’s ribcage. “There’s this tall guy I met in the bathroom and I was thinking of using him as a pillow for the rest of the night. You?”

Johnny smiled. “This idiot walked into the bathroom door frame and I wanted to be his big spoon.”

“I can settle for little spoon.” Kun’s voice was getting more and more sleep laden as he spoke, and Johnny found it overwhelmingly endearing.

They adjusted themselves on the couch, Johnny outstretching one arm for Kun to cushion his head. Johnny pulled a blanket off the back of the couch, but even so, he didn’t feel like he needed one. The warmth that radiated from Kun’s skin sank into Johnny’s bones and enveloped him completely as he nuzzled against the back of Kun’s neck.

The next morning, Kun’s nose had been swollen and tender, so Johnny made him breakfast in Ten’s kitchen and drove him to the emergency room. Johnny waited outside for Kun, cheeks going numb with his smile when he saw Kun’s nose in a splint. Johnny offered to pay for half of the hospital visit but Kun refused, so he paid for lunch instead. Johnny offered that they go back to his and hang out, and Kun had spent the night.

Now, more than a year later, Johnny turned over in their shared bed in their shared apartment. Kun had his arms around Johnny’s middle, unbothered by the movement. Johnny smiled fondly at him, admiring the slight bump on Kun’s nose that served as a reminder of that first night they met. He reached out a hand, tracing a feather light fingertip on the raised bone. Kun scrunched up his nose before his eyes fluttered open, looking bleary and confused as to why he was awoken. Johnny smiled, leaning forward to plant a kiss on the tip of Kun’s nose.

Kun wriggled it a bit more. “Morning baby.”

“Morning. Have I told you you’re beautiful?”

Kun hummed, removing his arms from around Johnny and stretching out. “Not in the eight hours we’ve been asleep, no.”

“That’s a shame,” Johnny said, shuffling over to rest his head on Kun’s chest, chasing his warmth.

“I’m gonna go the supermarket today, so remember to write anything you need on the list.”

“Okay.”

“And can you feed the cats? I’m going in to get your name added to my car insurance.”

“Okay.” Johnny rubbed his nose against the side of Kun’s neck.

Kun sighed, reaching a hand up to scratch lightly at Johnny’s scalp. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> johnkun out here being mad soft and in love ugh i stan  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jonnoseo) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/soonsqyu)


End file.
